spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagetora Army
The Kagetora Army are the forces of Yamanouchi Kagetora in Odama. They are loyal to their master’s desire to enact revenge on Karasuma Genshin for the murder of his father. The Kagetora Army started off with very few provisions and even less able-bodied men, however, they had two secrets that could ensure them victory, the Odama and the Way of Ninten-Do. Leader Yamanouchi Kagetora is a young general struggling to avenge his clan and preserve the Way of Ninten-do, which is a philosophy that means "The way of heavenly duty". With this philosophy to guide him, he finds that his individual soldiers can band together to create a force strong enough to defeat even the most powerful enemy, a general named Karasuma Genshin. Genshin betrayed Lord Yamanouchi Nobutada, Kagetora's father, in a coup, leading Lord Nobutada to take his own life in order to avoid the shame of defeat. Kagetora exacts his revenge, using only limited resources against a vast army. One of these resources is a sacred object protected by his clan: a legendary weapon called the Odama. Philosophy The Way of Ninten-Do, or the Way of Heavenly Duty, is the driving creed behind the Kagetora Army. Based on the first three kanji of three proverbs: *· Nin-ga Mu-shin: Attend one’s duties without ego *· Tenzai Kohrin: Those in Heaven will descend *· Do-gi Tsuu-mei: Moral action is a daily command. The way of Ninten illustrates the mindset of the Kagetora Army, soldiers who have entrusted themselves to the heavens to fight for a common purpose. The Way of Ninten-Do is the true origin of Bushido, the code of the samurai. Military The''' Odama''' is an enormous steel ball created in China during the Tang Dynasty. The Odama has been a Yamanouchi treasure for hundreds of years and now it has been put to work in ensuring Kagetora’s victory. The Odama has two different forms: · The Heavenly Odama's primary function is to conscript enemy soldiers to your own forces. However, it's often not worth the conscription efforts if there is not a significant amount of soldiers to be hit. For instance, if there are a few individuals running around at different points of the screen, well they are a less desirable target than a tight-packed enemy front that has engaged your forces. The key thing here is to maximize the conscription potential. The Heavenly Odama merely has to touch the enemy to conscript it, so if you have a slower Odama then tilt can actually help you conscript more soldiers than if you shot the Odama from the end of a flipper. Greater control is a virtue for sure, but you have to balance accuracy and speed. Heavenly Odama are limited, so you have to make the greatest use of them in the allotted time. The Heavenly Odama are also useful for hitting things beyond your forces at a reasonable force. If you need to score a more direct hit on a target, then turn the Odama green and fire it through your forces. Even at times when your forces crowd a General can this be helpful. Generally, however, you should save the chance to become heavenly if you have to hit your bell to do it. The white Ninten Bell should be considered a reserve of sorts that you can activate either when there's an opportune time for conscription or when you know you can soon get another heart. · The Evil Odama, in the few stages it appears, can be a real issue. As mentioned it can destroy your own troops but pass through the enemy. That presents a problem as to how you can still make use of your Odama. Luckily, the Evil Odama does not discriminate against buildings. In both stages where the Evil Odama is a potential issue, there are plenty of structures to destroy. So even though you've been dealt a bad hand, you can still cause as much destruction as possible. You might consider hitting the bell, but your troops are probably hovering around it and that becomes a dangerous proposition pretty quickly. However, firing the Evil Odama at a white bell in hopes of generating a Heavenly Odama is a wise move. The easiest way to bypass the time limit imposed on the Evil Odama is to make it Heavenly. So go item hunting, stock up on Rice and Time, and turn Heavenly as soon as possible. Conscript as many troops as you can to make up for whatever you lost under the Evil influence. There's also the option of holding the Odama on your flipper until it reverts back to a normal Odama - but really, you're wasting valuable time that could be well spent destroying enemy structures or stocking up on items. The Flippers are your mechanism of propulsion for the Odama. The flippers are also a guard against the Odama leaving the battlefield and your loss of a chance. In a sense, the Odama is an extension of the flippers, they go hand in hand. One sets it up, and the other executes. If you're new to Pinball games then you have to keep in mind that a left flipper won't always shoot the ball to the right. The right flipper won't always shoot it left. To hit with greater speed, you will need to flip from one flipper at its farther ends. Hit from the flipper opposite the target. On the other hand, if you flip from the middle or back of the flipper on the same side of the target then you may be more accurate (with tilt included) and score a hit. You must also realize that a ball coming down to the flipper with a velocity will behave differently then an Odama at rest. For instance, an Odama with a large velocity vectored at the opposite side of where the flipper is located may still have a velocity towards that side if you hit it with the rear of the flipper. In a sense, this ruins your accuracy. However, it may be useful to cut speed, or to cut the angle of the Odama. Most targets are positioned in a way that this sort of tactic would not be completely needed, but if you're shooting the heavenly Odama around or soemthing like that you may want to use it to keep it in play without slowing it down. There is an easier way to cut the speed of the Odama with the flippers though. That is, holding the flippers in to catch the Odama. The Ninten Bell '''is the most crucial part of the Kagetora Army. It holds the key to victory, as if it passes through the enemy’s gates, it secures victory. Striking the Ninten Bell with the Odama causes it to unleash a devastating shockwave that destroys all enemies around it, as well damaging some allies. The Ninten Bell can also hold the power to turn the Odama in the Heavenly Odama if struck whilst it is white. '''Forces Each General has their own little twist on battle, but there is a general method to fighting them. Hit them with an Odama, and rally your troops on them. Now, there will be the issue of enemy troops. If you significantly outnumber the troops, flank and destroy them. Otherwise, make use of the Odama or Heavenly Odama to remove them from the fray. Keep the General down with the Odama by striking him when he attempts to get up. Striking the Ninten Bell may also help against the troops, but it is a temporary solution. There really is strength in numbers and to make a dent in the General you will need as many of your troops on hand as possible. Keep the Odama nearby or well aimed and keep him down. Conscription during the fight is really important, as if the General gets up, then you may losing a fair number of troops really soon. Conscription and the release of troops also helps with Morale. And without morale, they will no rally on the General. Calvary '''are mounted riders that can cut a path right through your forces. They are announced by a neigh and they charge down the field toward your General. Once they reach their target, your flippers will be disabled. Then, what should you do? Once you hear the neigh, get ready. Strike the Calvary as they appear with the Odama in hopes of killing (or conscripting, if Heavenly) these Horseback troops. Deploying troops in their path will not slow them down significantly, and while the General can fight off most other troops you don't really have that luxury here. If you are unable to kill the Calvary, then launch the Odama at some remote target and hope that the flippers are restored by the time it returns to them. Tilt is also useful here. Tilt away from the flippers - hit a house to bounce up - whatever you want. Just stick away from the flippers until they are restored to glory. If you manage to conscript some Calvary, they will be available for you to deploy as your own. Now, the normal use I had for calvary was to launch them when the Bell Crew is dangerously close to falling behind the flippers. They aren't as brutal to the enemy as they are to you, but they do have their uses. They might not even be a bad idea to send them out in line with a front that is outnumbered by the Enemy. The Calvary spin around your Bell Crew, and act as a shield so really they should be used in those desperate times. They can also act as a deterrent for enemies when you are trying to rally a General, but as a temporary and limited use shield you should save it for when you really need it. '''Troops are the basic ground forces of the Kagetora Army. They form the backbone of the Army and are utilised in every engagement. They were red, the colour of the Way of Ninten-Do, a creed they give their lives to uphold and act upon. Their basic mission on the battlefield is to protect the Ninten Bell from being pushed back. They can perform a number of different tasks, from building a human ramp, to pushing over trees to make bridges. Troops are not hampered by the weight of the Ninten Bell, so they can run. However, they are too light to ford rivers unless they are with the Ninten Bell, which can weigh them down. The Bell Crew forms the heart of the Kagetora Army. They emerge from the base when the Odama is first launched and they advance relentlessly towards the goal. The Bell Crew must be protected otherwise it can mean game over. The Bell is very heavy and slows the Bell Crew down significantly; however, it allows them to cross rivers much easier than troops can. Category:Allied Faction